In an example scenario, a method is implemented to protect codes or programs executed on devices against modification or attacks for fraudulent operation. To illustrate, in an example secure boot methodology, a processor in a device generates a digest of a boot code and uses a stored authenticate signature of the boot code to validate the digest of the boot code. However, such boot implementation is performed locally by the processor of the device, and is therefore restricted by performance, storage and security of this local processor. The security of a host/client network consequently becomes reliant on the security of the client-side processor system. Due to cost-constraints, the security of a local secure boot may be limited due to limited computational ability or lack of protection for the boot process, operating memory, and/or validating key.